Sentai Academy
by SuperKamenFan101
Summary: 6 girls transfers to a new Academy and there they meet a group called 'Burning Red'. The Burning Red meet the 6 girls named Lovely Pink and both groups go out into an all argument in their first meeting. Would the two group reconcile and be friends or will they remain enemies forever? Crossover of Super Sentai series characters. *Author's Note*
1. The Arrival of Lovely Pink

**Minna-san, konnichiwa! We are **_SuperKamenFan101, SSKRFanProductions, _**and **_Park Eun Mi!_** Sorry the three of us could not update because we had school.**

**SuperKamen: ****_We've been busy with schoolwork and homework for 2 weeks._**

**SSKRFan****_: We even had homework the very first day of school! I hated it!_**

**Eun Mi****_: You always hated doing homework b/c you can't live with seeing a Ryusei/Tomoko moments in each episode._**

**SSKRFan****_: Excuse me! Like you don't fangirl over your favorite K-pop boy band, Super Junior. We're the same nee-san except you fangirling 24/7._**

**Eun Mi****_: You also! You've missed a lot of homework last year and I only missed six!_**

**SSKRFan****_: I did not._**

**SuperKamen****_: Anyways…while they are arguing please read and review our story and tell us what you think. Please criticize our work because we love to hear of what you think are needed to change and especially our grammar!_**

**SuperKamen, SSKRFan, & Eun M****_i: Super Sentai does not belong to us or any of the characters, TOEI is the rightful owner!_**

* * *

Chapter One: The Arrival of Lovely Pink

At a certain mansion, a young lady was up and early preparing herself for her very first day of school, will for her anyways, but for the other students; they already began 6 weeks ago. She was in no hurry to be prepared for she had woken up earlier to get to a certain destination before school. This young lady was the only child and Heiress of the Nishihori Corp. and her name is none other than Nishihori Sakura.

Nishihori Sakura never fails to surprise anyone with something new but everyone knows she is hardworking and mostly people might think she's workaholic, which is quite true in some ways but not always.

"Miss Nishihori, your car is ready." A maid said right outside of Sakura's quarters.

"Alright, I'll be right down." Sakura said with a stern but somewhat soothing tone.

Once after checking everything in which she needed she headed to the car, which was waiting for her. She had told the driver her destination but it was not the school but instead somewhere else.

An alarm was blaring loudly next to a certain bed, which was still occupied by a young lady of brunet hair. An arm was stretched out and hit the blaring alarm, which made it stop. The young lady groaned of annoyance of being woken up earlier than she wanted.

"Mou, what time is it?" The young lady asks and reached out for the alarm.

She squinted her eyes to see the time much closer and better but once upon seeing the time she had screamed and rushed out of her bed. She prepared herself quickly before being late for a certain meeting. It never fails for this certain lady to be woken up late but this is who she is, she is none other than Eri.

"Miss Eri, you must come quickly! The car is already waiting and also the Young Miss." Shouted a maid outside of her room.

"Mou. I understand! I'll be right there!" Eri shouted back rushing to get herself finished and not to let her nee-san be angry.

Once she was finished, she rushed out of her room and mansion tripping occasionally but got there just in time and left to her nee-san and her destination.

Pacing around inside one room were two young ladies aggravated on the things in which they should bring and should not bring. The two were nervous and at the same, excited. The two would stop once and awhile and look at one another but once again continued to pace around the room.

These two young aggravated ladies are Yuuzuki Amy and Usami Yoko. Usami Yoko spent the night with Yuuzuki Amy so she won't feel nervous by herself.

"Young Ladies! They're here!" Yuuzuki Amy's Nanny shouted.

Amy and Yoko shared a look of horror and hurriedly packed everything that they saw into their backpacks and luggage. The two rushed out of the mansion and into the car and followed the others who were waiting for them.

Peace and harmony was filled in the air of one of the traditional mansion (house) and two **young ladies **were taking their very own time of drinking tea and conversing to one another. Great postures and manners were shown upon the two and it never faltered for a second. These two young ladies are Shiraishi Mako and Ahim de Famille. Both the Heiress of their parents company, which was forced into their lives that both did not want.

Suddenly the two heard cars approaching and knew it was time for them to leave and were ready. The two slowly walked towards the front gates and waited until all the cars halted in front of the Shiraishi mansion.

"Mako nee-san!" Eri shouted from her car.

Mako waves her hands to Eri with a smile on her face along with Ahim. Once the entire car halted, each one gathered and chatted until it was time for them to leave to arrive at their new school, Sentai Academy.

Students started to arrive one by one in front of the academy within their very own car or by walking. Each student chatted amongst their friends but what were talked amongst the students were the new arrivals, the so-called _Lovely Pink_. It was said that the _Lovely Pink _were once a part of another academy named **Onizuka **Academy and were popular amongst boys. Onizuka Academy is an all-girls school but they were popular amongst the other Academy that contained boys and girls, which were 10 minutes away from Onizuka.

Suddenly the students started yelling and screaming around the entrance of the school upon seeing certain cars that were lined one after another. One by one, the students within the car exited out of the car with the help of their chauffer.

The crowded students started chanting or screaming '_Lovely Pink_' upon seeing them arrived. The students made a walkway for the six ladies to the entrance of the school building

"Everyone get back! Go to your own spot!" Shouted a man making the students scurry away and into their designated area, "Welcome to Sentai Academy girls. Please follow me.

The six followed the man down the hallway until they saw another group of students blocking their very own way. The six **girls** looked up with an annoying expression of being blocked in their way but were also the group of students returned the very same expression.

"So. You must be the _Lovely Pink_ we heard about." Said one of the students.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story and please don't forget to review!**

**1. ****_Young Ladies_****- Since we were having trouble on what to called them without saying their names we decide to write 'young lady' or 'young ladies'. Sorry about the repetitive of the word.**

**2. ****_Onizuka_****- Onizuka is a High School in Japan but I used Onizuka as an Academy instead. For those who watch GTO, no I'm not referring to that Onizuka.**

**3. ****_Girls_****- Since 'young lady' or 'young ladies' was a little repetitive and didn't made since in most part of the sentence we would refer to ****_girls _****or ****_young lady/ladies_**** if it fits into our liking.**

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

**Bumping into that certain group of students made the days for the girls from positive to negative. They did not like any of them one bit and now they are bumping into another group of students who are even aggravating than the first**

**"I can't believe you just said that!" Yoko shouted.**

**"Nee-san, watch out!" Eri shouted.**

**"What's with the name? You're not even ****_Lovely_****." Insulted one of the boys.**

**"How dare you insult one of my sisters. You must apologize right now!" Ahim said sternly.**

**"What if I don't apologize, what will you do, ****_Princess_****?" Said one of them bitterly.**


	2. Encounters and Troubles

**Konnichiwa minna-san, this is **_SuperKamenFan101_** and I'll be writing this chapter. Sorry the last chapter wasn't long to your liking. Thanks to **_MidnightRoseBud's_** suggestion as you notice the Introduction was deleted because you will have to find out the rest of the characters as the story goes on. For those who read the Introduction you've already known most of the characters.**

**Thank you for all of you who have read, review, follow, and favorite!**

_SSKRFan & Eun Mi__**: You're talking to long!**_

_SuperKamen, SSKRFan, & Eun Mi__**: Super Sentai does not belong to us or the character, TOEI is the rightful owner.**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Encounters and Troubles

Suddenly the students started yelling and screaming around the entrance of the school upon seeing certain cars that were lined one after another. One by one, the students within the car exited out of the car with the help of their chauffer.

The crowded students started chanting or screaming 'Lovely Pink' upon seeing them arrived. The students made a walkway for the six ladies to the entrance of the school building

"Everyone get back! Go to your own spot!" Shouted a man making the students scurry away and into their designated area, "Welcome to Sentai Academy girls. Please follow me.

The six followed the man down the hallway until they saw another group of students blocking their very own way. The six girls looked up with an annoying expression of being blocked in their way but were also the group of students returned the very same expression.

"So. You must be the Lovely Pink we heard about." Said one of the students.

"We maybe but what is it to you?" Sakura asks.

"Oh no reasons at all, we were just wondering, isn't that right boys?" He asks his group of friends and they nodded in agreement, "By the way, I'm Eiji, Takaoka Eiji and we are called Flower Boys."

Eri, Amy, and Yoko laughed at the name of their groups. Upon hearing the three laugh, Eiji glared at them with annoyance and walked straight towards the three.

"What exactly is funny to the three of you?" Eiji asks sternly.

"Flower Boys? Is that the name of your group? It doesn't suit you at all!" Eri laughed loudly.

"Stop laughing! If you laugh any longer you will get it!" Shouted one of the members.

"Get what? A Flower?" Eri said sarcastically while Yoko and Amy snickered hiding their mouths.

"You!" That member shouted, "You just made me angry, I Ian Yorkland!"

The three girls immediately became quiet once he shouted out in anger.

"Mou. Another big mouth person. What's wrong with laughing? It's not like it's against the rule is it?" Eri said with annoyance.

"Ano, Eri-chan you need to calm down before you regret anything." Ahim whispered to Eri, warning her of any trouble she may come into in the near future.

Ian was about to speak until the man whom they were suppose to follow spoke, "Here you are girls. While walking, you disappeared out of nowhere. Now come on before your first day here may turn badly if your late for class."

"It's already bad." Mako and Sakura whispered in unison.

"Did you say something girls?" He asks.

"Hmmm...nothing." Mako quickly said.

All of them walked down the hallway until they stopped in front of a classroom. The man entered the class first talking to the teacher and amongst the teacher until the six was called in inside. Once they were inside they introduce themselves to the teachers.

"Here girls are your schedules and dorm numbers, if you need any help come to the office."

"Thank you very much!" The six girls said and bowed at the same time.

The teachers told them where to sit, which was at the back of the class with six empty seats. The girls stayed quiet for the whole lesson which were history and took notes carefully. Eri and Yoko were getting bored with the lectures for they have learned it already with the help of their sisters. Mako and Ahim tapped the two slightly to make them pay attention to the lecture even if they have learned it already.

Once the first class was finish the six girls immediately tried to find their lockers. The six separated trying to find their very own locker. Sakura was looking around while looking up and down from her paper which told her the locker number. While looking someone bump into her.

"Watch where your going." Said the person whom she bump into.

"You watch where your going." Sakura said with annoyance and picked up her books and papers on the floor while the person just stood still, "Aren't you going to help? After all, your the one who bump into me."

"No I shouldn't help at all since you're the one who did not look where you're going."

Sakura immediately stood up and was about to speak until she heard one of her **sisters** wail in pain and ignore the one who bumped into her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have nothing to say to you and plus I have something more important to do than talk to an ignorant person." Sakura said and immediately ran to where the wail of pain came from.

On the ground was one of the Lovely Pink sister holding dearly to her foot with an expression of pain. Eri immediately look up seeing a boy who was a little bit older than herself.

"You! Yeah, you! How dare you bump into me! Now look what you did, you made me sprain my ankle!" Eri shouted with annoyance and anger, "If my ankle wasn't sprain, I would already have beaten you into pulp!"

"I guess this is what you deserve, after all, looking at you now, you seem to be the clumsy kind of girl who always experience being in pain. So you have no reason to yell at me." The **boy** said.

"Why you!" Eri shouted who immediately got up and forgotten her sprain ankle causing her to wail in pain once more.

"ERI!" Sakura shouted who was running down the hallway towards her with the person behind her.

"Sakura nee-san." Eri said.

Sakura stopped in front of the boy who accidentally made Eri fall, "What do you think your doing to one of my younger sister and how dare you say that to her. You have no right at all."

"Hey, what do you think your doing to one my brothers? You also do not have the right to speak that way." The person said who bump into Sakura.

"His your **brother**? No wonder where he gets the attitude from." Sakura said sarcastically with annoyance in her voice.

"Satoru/Satoru-san!" Shouted four other students.

"So, your name is Satoru. That's a nice information to know to the person who bump into me."

"Like-wise also, Sakura." Satoru said bitterly.

"Sakura-san/nee-san!" Shouted the rest of the girls and immediately stop upon seeing Sakura and Eri surrounded by a group of boys.

"Sakura-san, who are they?" Mako asks while carefully looking at each and everyone one of them.

"I'm also wondering that but first help Eri, she's in pain." Sakura said to Mako.

"Eri, what's wrong? What happen?" Mako worriedly asks.

"Mako nee-san, that boy right there didn't watch where he was going made me fall which in return made me sprain my ankle." Eri said pointing to the boy with spike brunet hair.

Mako straightly walked towards the boy while Ahim and Yoko helped Eri up. Mako stopped in front of him but started walking around the boy observing him from top to bottom as if he was a bomb.

"Anything yet Mako-san?" Amy asks with an amused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" The boy asks with concern.

"Hmm...the 2nd youngest of the group and very honest with his opinion." Mako said, "Your name?"

"H-Hiromu, Sakurada Hiromu." He said.

Mako nodded her head and head back to where Sakura stood. The six girls along with the six other boys who stood in front of each other stayed silent.

"I still hate what he said to me." Eri said breaking the silent between the two groups.

"I also hate you, so we're even." Hiromu said sternly.

"Ignore what she said, she's clumsy anyway right? She'll hurt herself even more." Another one said.

"How dare you insult one of my sisters. You must apologize right now!" Ahim said sternly and gave the boy an annoyance and anger glare.

"What if I don't apologize, what will you do, _Princess_?" He said bitterly.

"I've heard rumors that you all are called _Lovely Pink_." Said another.

"What's with the name? You're not even _Lovely_." Another one said.

Mako, Eri, Amy, and Yoko were about to speak their minds until Sakura stopped them from doing anything that would get them into trouble in their very first day of the academy.

"Ignore them. We must treat Eri's ankle first, that is more important than dealing with the ignorance." Sakura sternly said to the others but kept her gaze towards the six boys with a glare of anger.

The six girls turned around heading towards the infirmary to treat Eri's sprain ankle. The six boys stood still glaring deeply unto the back of the girls. Each and every single members had thoughts of handling the girls and also the girls had thoughts of how to handle the boys.

"We will meet again _Lovely Pink/Burning Red_ and this time it'll be worse."

* * *

**1. Sister- each and every member of ****_Lovely Pink_**** treat each other as real sisters.**

**2. Boy- I don't feel like calling them young man or young men, so instead I called them boy or boys.**

**3. Brother- the same as ****_Lovely Pink_****, they treat each other as real brothers.**

**Hopefully you like this chapter! I'm sorry if I had grammar error or any sentence error. English isn't my first language, so I am terribly sorry. For the next chapter **_SSKRFanProductions_** will write it for us!**

_SSKRFan_**: I am?**

_Eun Mi_**: Uhh...yeah, you are. I wrote the first chapter, SuperKamen wrote this chapter and now you will write the next one. For heavens sake, stop complaining.**

_SuperKamen_**: Please expect the next chapter and please review and tell us what you think about this chapter! Arigatou!（≧∇≦）****-****_why do I always have to stop their arguments?_****-**


	3. Author's Note

**Minna-san, konnichiwa. It's been awhile since we've been on and updated any new chapter. Thank you for everyone who commented, followed, and favorited our story but we have a little bad news.**

**Us three is busy with studies and homework for our school, with all this work we can't update any stories every week anymore but mostly monthly. Hopefully all of you can understand our situation.**

**_SSKRFan:_**** I myself might be able to update the story but I'm having trouble on how to continue the plot, so I might post a new story that I can handle by my own. So please understand that this story might not be able to update anytime soon.**

**_SuperKamen, SSKRFan, and Eun Mi: _****Minna-san, arigatou! But it's not good-bye forever, ne?**


End file.
